


rosy

by fiona_apiston



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: something i wrote for the prompt "rosy"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	rosy

Rosy - the color of Eddie’s cheeks the first time Richie made a your mom joke to him.

And, every time afterwards.

It amused him greatly, watching Eddie’s skin grower pinker and seeing him get pissed at Richie, but, when he thought he wasn’t looking, grin a little.

That was a big part of the reason he kept coming up with new ones, and why he mostly directed them towards Eddie. It was just too much fun, and he knew Eddie secretly enjoyed all of them. Well, maybe not the first few, but after that.

And then he forgot everything about Eddie.

And then they were back in Derry, at the Jade of the Orient, and he made that joke, and everyone was laughing, and Eddie was pissed, and he watched his cheeks get a bit rosy, and he remembered.

His chest hurt, having all the feelings fully tumble back, and remembering that nothing happened between them before they left Derry, and he didn’t even know if Eddie ever had feelings for him, if he knew, what *he* was remembering.

But he laughed along with the others about the joke, trying to focus on how it felt to be able to joke with all them again; he really fucking missed them.

Then later, as they left the restaurant, and both he and Eddie headed towards their cars, wanting to get the fuck out of there, he realized this might be the last time he and Eddie see each other. And as scared as he was, he couldn’t let it go by.

He caught up to Eddie before he got to his car, and as casually as he could, said, “Hey.”

Eddie glanced at him. “Hey. Is your car over here too?”

“Um, yeah,” Richie said, caught off a little, but he continued. “Can we, uh, talk?”

Eddie stopped walking and frowned. “Why?”

“I just…” Suddenly, the moment was here, and Richie couldn’t. He felt like everyone in the parking lot knew, and they knew what he wished he could say, and they knew Eddie didn’t feel the same and were laughing at his foolishness.

“Richie.”

“Never mind,” he murmured.

“Really? It seemed important.”

“Yeah, no, it,” He stopped. “Actually, can we talk when we’re back at the house? Alone? It’s kind of. Private.”

Eddie stared at him. “Sure, whatever.” He paused. “Are you okay?” He almost seemed embarrassed afterwards to have asked that.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Richie lied, smiling a little.

Eddie nodded.

He didn’t tell Eddie back at the house. He made up some shit and then sped off to grab his stuff.

He told Eddie after everything. After the fight with Pennywise, after they had dragged Eddie to a hospital, after they found out Eddie was never going to be able to walk again, when Richie was sitting next to his hospital bed and the other losers had left them to be alone.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time but I just never got the courage too, I guess. But life is so short and you just almost died, so here goes.” Richie took a deep breath. “I’ve liked you since we were kids. I, I” the words 'I love you' were on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t. He looked up and saw Eddie smiling softly.

He reached out his hand and Richie took it, feeling a weight lift off of his chest and relief and happiness overwhelm him, as Eddie’s cheeks went rosy as he blushed as spoke,

“I love you, too.”


End file.
